School Day Horrors
by Hakuba Saguru
Summary: Conan is being bullied at school and murderers are on the loose! But it's someone Conan knows...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction so it sucks so please review, review, review!!! (I tried my best!:)**

**School day horrors**

**Chapter one: The hate**

Today was the second week of second grade, and Conan Edogawa had lived through first grade and now was suffering through the second grade. _I'm a high school student. In elementary school all over again. I'm a famous detective. I'm Shinichi Kudou for goodness sake!!! How bad could this get! _He had no clue... Conan walked in to school and then suddenly, out of nowhere, he was struck down by the other second grade boys.

"Hey! Watch were you're going, pea brain!" Yelled Hamma, the school bully. Everyone HATED him, but followed him for their lives.

"Oh, it was just pint-sized Conan here. What kind of name is Conan anyway?" He and his group laughed on about his name at him.

"Well, it's better than yours." Conan regretted the words before they came out._ Shoot! Me and my big mouth! I'm so dead!_

"What did you say, Genius?" Hamma and his group started to push Conan back and forth, they started laughing at him and then people joined in, everyone was soon laughing at him, even his friends except for ayumi. He cared about Conan but she couldn't do anything or they would pick on Conan-kun even more!

_Ow, stop it, it hurts! STOP!!!_ Then Conan blacked out.

At a warehouse, 2 escaped murders were in hiding…

"_What do we do, brother?_

"_We need to get out of the country."_

_"How?"_

_"There's a elementary school near by..."_

* * *

**Well, this was the first chapter and i know it sucked so please Review and help me get better at this!!!**

**thanks!!!:) ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

This is the second chapter! it still isn't very good, but i try. i got this idea reading a story, and conan was being tortured by classmates and it really hurt me, so i wrote a story where things are little bit different! enjoy!

**Chapter two: I cry**

When Conan got home, he ran straight to his room.

"Conan-kun, how was your day?" Ran Mouri asked as the boy whooshed pass her straight to his room.

_Strange. He's been like this for days. I have to find what's wrong. _Ran worried. Conan-kun was never like this before. She called the school and found out that out from the teachers that Conan has been picked on by his classmates for being so short. Worried, she went to check on Conan-kun. She went to conan's door and heard strange noise It sounded like someone crying! She rushed into the room to find conan-kun crying!

"Conan-kun! Are you alright." He looked horrible and his face was red.

"Ran-nee Chan!" Conan ran hugged Ran and cried with all his might.

_I never saw him cry. He looks so pained._

"waaa…..!!!!!"

"Shh, it'll be all right" conan cried all night long…

* * *

In the should-be-empty warehouse…

"_We strike tomorrow." _Came from the crimnial with a murdeous stare.

* * *

**This was my second chapter! Review and please tell me how to improve!!! Thanks for reading!^_^:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello y'all! This is the sister of the original owner of Hakuba Saguru. I must admit my sister has talent, and we have very different styles, I will try my best to catch up. Though I will Update Once a week, I must tell you, the original owner of this story will be editing these stories some weeks. She has made a new account and has made a new account. I will start from the chapters already made. Hope you enjoy it!

_**Chapter 3 : They're here…..**_

Ran walked with Conan to school. _No bullying so far…. I hope Conan will be okay when I leave… _

When Ran left, that's when everything started.

Hamma 'accidentally' bumped into Conan. "Are you blind or something? Can you see where you're going, pipsqueak?" Conan rolled his eyes. _When everyone finds out the truth, then they'll see how it feels to be called pipsqueak and all those other names, _Conan thought.

Suddenly, a gunshot filled the silence in air._ What was that? It wasn't what I thought it was, was it?_ "Everyone! Hide Now! That was a gunshot, it could be criminals! It could become a hostage situation." Conan Yelled. "Why should we follow your orders, pipsq-."

Hamma stopped talking.

Conan widened his eyes.

Nobody dared to take a breath.

Conan knew who it was alright.

It was the **Black Organization…..**

It was Vodka… And Gin!


End file.
